Life Changing Decision
by The Long Gone Writer
Summary: Jeff Hardy has a choice to make: his pregnant girlfriend or the love of his life. What does he choose? And what's the other shocking revelation?


Life Changing Decision

Jeff Hardy sat alone in the parking lot outside the arena where Smackdown! was being taped.  He was in agony; but for once it wasn't physical.  He felt like he was dying on the inside, and he didn't want to feel it.  He was stuck in a bad situation: he was in love with Morgan, but felt obligated to stay with his current girlfriend.  He'd just found out Beth was pregnant, and he didn't know what to do.  He had a responsibility to Beth and his unborn child, but he wanted to be with Morgan more than anything in the world.  Even thinking about the decision he would have to make stabbed him in the heart a million times.

  He slammed his fist off the concrete as he looked at his reflection in the puddle in front of him.

  "Why does life have to be so hard?"  He yelled.  "Why did this have to happen now?"

  Just then, Matt sat down beside him.

  "Hey, baby brother," he smiled.  "What's going on?"

  Jeff paused.  Matt was really good friends with both Morgan and Beth, and he didn't want to put his brother in an awkward position.

  "It, it doesn't matter," he insisted.  "It's nothing."

  "Yeah, you just scream in the middle of the parking lot for nothing.  You can tell me."

  Slowly, Jeff poured out the whole story, how his friendship with Morgan had grown into more, how Beth just wasn't enough for him, and the pregnancy.  After he had finished, Matt sighed.

  "I can't tell you what to do," he began.  "But, you need to look at it like this.  Do you want to give up Beth, and possibly a proper relationship with your baby for feelings you've only had for a couple of months?  Or, do you want to stay in a loveless relationship out of obligation, and maybe give up your chance at pure happiness with Morgan?  It's not an easy decision to make, and I don't envy you, but you do need to decide, and to do that you need to be honest with Morgan and Beth.  Talk to them, ask them what they think, and make sure you don't act too hastily."

  Matt thumped Jeff on the shoulder and stood up.  "I'm gonna hit the road, you coming?"

  "Yeah, I'll talk to Morgan while we drive."

Morgan could feel the atmosphere between her and Jeff as they travelled along the highway.  She didn't know what was going on, but she knew it was serious.  Jeff was silent, which was strange because you normally couldn't keep him quiet.

  "What's wrong?"  She asked, resting a hand on his arm.

  Jeff stiffened at her touch and wriggled away.

  "N-n-nothing."  He stammered.  "What makes you say that?"

  "I'm not dumb, Jeff.  I know when something's going on.  Now, are you going to tell me or do we have to sit in silence for the rest of the 5 hour journey?"

  Jeff knew it was time to tell her.

  "Morgan, do you remember when we met?"

Suddenly, Jeff was back in time.  He was two years younger and was standing outside his childhood home looking across at the people moving into the house on the other side of the road.  His eyes were fixed on the silver and black motorcycle, and especially the girl on the back of it.  He watched her climb off and remove her helmet.  He held his breath as her bright purple and blue hair fell down her back.  He crossed the road and tapped her on the shoulder.

  "Hi, I'm Jeff." 

  "I'm Morgan."

  She spoke with a beautiful Scottish accent, which touched at Jeff's heart strings.  He didn't love her, after all he had Beth, but he definitely want her as a friend.

  After that, they were inseparable.  They went to movies, concerts and WWF events together.  They played sports and a lot of the time Morgan even went on the road with him.  She knew Beth sometimes felt resentful towards her (she did take up a lot of Jeff's time) but it never affected their relationship.  Everyone knew where they stood and everyone was happy.  They were just two friends, genderless in each other's eyes.

Back in reality, Jeff looked over at Morgan.

  "Well, you see…"  He'd never been more nervous in his life.  "I like you, as more than a friend.  You probably don't feel the same way, but I just had to tell you.  I just don't want things to change."

  "Of course they'll change."  Morgan leaned over and kissed Jeff lightly on the lips.  "It'll just get better."

  Focussing on the road in front of him, Jeff continued.  "There's a problem.  Beth's pregnant."

  Morgan's heart fell into her shoes.  She couldn't believe what she'd just heard.

  "What?  How is that possible?  I thought you were being really careful."

  "I know, I was just as shocked as you were, but it's happened."  He exhaled heavily.  "I don't know what to do."

  "I can't stand in the way of your family," Morgan whispered as tears filled her eyes.  "Stay with Beth, and your child."

  "But I don't want Beth," he insisted.  "I want to be with you, but how can I do that to my child?"

  "I can't make this decision for you," she rubbed her hand against Jeff's cheek.  "I'll wait, however long it takes.  You come to me when you're ready."

  It was just then she noticed the tears rolling down Jeff's face.

  "This is why I love you," he choked.

  Pulling over to the side of the road, Jeff stopped and held Morgan tightly in his arms.

Back in Cameron, Jeff went and visited Beth.  He knew what he had to do.

  He walking into her house, the way he had a million times before.

  "Beth, I'm back!"  He called out.

  "Hi, honey!"  She replied.  "I'm in the kitchen!"

  He wandered through slowly, looking at all the pictures of them together; at the theme park, the beach, skydiving.  They had so much history.  How could he throw all that away?

  Banishing negative thoughts, he opened the kitchen door and entered.

  "Hey, baby," Beth rushed over and hugged him.  "How are you doing?"

   I can't sugar coat this, he thought to himself.  I need to get this over with.

  "Beth, we need to talk.  Have a seat."  He sat at the table.  "It's really important."

  He noticed the worried expression on Beth's face as she sat on the chair across from him.

  "It's  about us.  Well, we've been together for a long time," he began.  "And I think it's time for a change."

  "OH MY GOD!!"  Beth jumped up, squealing.  "Of course I'll marry you!!"

  "What?!"  Jeff couldn't believe it.  "Beth, I am not proposing!"

  "Oh."  She sat back down and was once again calm.  "Please continue."

  "Well, I've been thinking about this for a long time, even before I found out you were pregnant."  It was getting closer and Jeff was only dreading it more.   "You see, I think we should move on,  see other people."

  "What?!"  Beth screamed.  "I'm pregnant and you're abandoning me!  Who is the little bitch?"

  "Don't be like this," Jeff begged.  "I still want to be in the baby's life, and I'll support it.  I want to be in both of your lives."

  "I asked who she is, Jeffrey."

  Jeff dropped his head and lowered his voice to a whisper.  "Morgan."

  "I KNEW IT!!  I knew there was something going on with you two.  So, how long have you been going at it?  Huh?"

  "Beth, that's not fair.  I've always been faithful to you.  It's just over.  I know this is a shock, but we have to deal with it."

  "I think you should leave," Beth growled through clenched teeth.

   Jeff stood up.  "Please don't do this.  I couldn't stand it if you were mad.  You're still an important person in my life."

  "Get out of my house now!"  Beth picked up a plate and threw it past Jeff's head.

  He turned and ran back the way he'd come, brushing shards of plate off his hair and clothes.  Jumping into his car, he gunned the engine and raced down the street and round the corner.

He knocked on the wooden door of Morgan's house and waited.  Through the window he saw her bound from the kitchen.

  "Hey!"  She exclaimed as she opened the door.  "What are you doing here?"

  Without saying a word, Jeff grabbed her around the waist and kissed her passionately, yet with a hidden tenderness.

  "So you broke up with Beth then?"  She breathed as they broke apart.

  "Let's not talk about it," Jeff said, and Morgan led him inside.

Later that night, there was a knock on the door.  As Morgan opened it, she came face-to-face with Beth.

  "Uh, hi," she mumbled.  "What can I do for you?"

  Without saying a word, Beth grabbed Morgan by the hair and pulled her onto the front yard.

  "Listen, bitch."  Beth hissed as she held on.  "Jeff's mine, and he'll always be mine.  A little girl like you can't stand in my way."

  Everything felt like it was going in slow motion.  Morgan straightened up and saw Beth moving in front of her, fist nearing her jaw.  It  was only the taste of blood that snapped her back to reality.

   "What the hell's going on here?"  Jeff ran out and separated the two fighting girls.  "Stop it!"

  Gasping for air, Beth and Morgan split.  Jeff checked Morgan's bleeding mouth and saw her split lip.

  "Beth, why are you doing this?  It's not Morgan's fault.  I fell in love with her, she didn't come to me.  And besides, you're pregnant.  You shouldn't do this."  

  "Don't tell me what to do."  She snapped, straightening her clothes and turning to Morgan.  All of a sudden, she snapped out of her rage.  "Oh my God, I'm sorry.  I just kind of lost control.  Can you forgive me?"

  Morgan nodded as she held a tissue to her lip.

  "And Jeff, I still want you to be in the baby's life."

  Jeff, unable to say anything, grabbed the mother of his child and hugged her tightly.

Eight months later, and Jeff was holding his son, Jonathan Brian Hardy.   He'd never felt more proud in his entire life.  He and Morgan had just gotten engaged and now he had a child.

  "Jeff," Beth sighed.  "There's something I need to tell you.  Jonathan, well…He isn't yours."

  Jeff felt like his heart had been ripped out his chest and stood on over and over.  "Who's the father?"

  "Michael, but it was a once off.  We'd been fighting and you were away, and I was just really lonely."

  Jeff couldn't believe that she'd lied to him for the last eight months.  That Jonathan was not his son.  Without saying anything, he gave Jonathan back to his mother and left, ignoring Beth who was pleading for him to come back.

Back at home, he told Morgan the whole story.  She watched Jeff as he paced the room, shaking with a mixture of anger and sadness.

  "I was looking forward to having a son, you know?  Now all that's been taken away from me."

  Morgan's mind was flooded with memories of her pregnancy and her subsequent miscarriage.  She could identify with Jeff's problem more than she'd have liked to.

  "It's just so hard," Jeff moaned.

  "I know, babe.  Nothing in life's easy, that's why it sucks.  All that matters is I love you and I'll always be here for you."

  "You're unbelievable, do you know that?"  Jeff finally smiled.  "I'm so lucky to have you."

  "No, it's me who's lucky to have you," Morgan giggled mockingly.  "I am going to be marrying the highest-flying, the most extreme and the best looking wrestler in the WWF."

  She held her fingers up in the trademark symbol of the Hardy Boyz: the guns.

  Jeff threw Morgan over his shoulder and carried her to her bed, where he threw her down, her laughter ringing in his ears.  As he smothered her with kisses and idea popped in his head.

  "I could still be his dad," he commented.

  "What?!"  Morgan sat up.  "Why go through all of that?"

  "He might not be mine biologically, but he is emotionally."

  "And what happens when he grows up?  Will you lie to him?  Why support a child that isn't even yours?"

  "In my mind, I'm a dad.  Genetics don't mean anything."  He sighed loudly.  "Jonathan deserves a dad."

  "Then tell Michael.  Let him deal with it.  It's not your problem."  Morgan sat up, a displeased expression on her face.  "If you want to tie yourself to a child for the next 18 years, go ahead.  I just don't see the point."

  Jeff stood up.  "Why can't you be behind me?"

  "I'm always with you, you know that.  I just don't understand you."  She paused, trying to find the right words.  "What about when we have kids?  Why should they have to share you with Jonathan?"

  Morgan noticed how upset Jeff was.  She stood up and wrapped her arms around her neck.

  "I fell sorry for him, I really do.  It's not his fault Beth did what she did, and it certainly isn't yours."

  "But it is!"  Jeff was yelling in her face now.  "If I'd been there, she never would have slept around."

   Morgan laughed in his face.  "Don't kid yourself, she was itching for it.  You just gave her an excuse."

  Without saying anything, Jeff prised Morgan's arms off his neck and left.  Morgan knew this was serious.

The next day, Morgan waited for Jeff to phone, but he never did.  Just before her mother served dinner, there was a knock on her door.

  "Hey, hope I'm not interrupting."  Matt smiled at her.

  "Have a seat."  Morgan gestured to the empty chair next to her.

  Matt sat beside her and stared at her for a long time.  Morgan didn't know what to think or say.

  "Have you and Jeff had a fight?"  He finally asked.

  "I don't know."  Morgan explained what had happened the previous day.  "Then he just left."

  "Well, he's really gone."

  A thousand and one thoughts and emotions filled Morgan's head.

  "He phoned me and told me he had to go away for a while.  He didn't take his cell phone or a number to reach him."

  Why would he leave me?  Morgan asked herself.  Why didn't he at least tell me?

  She lit a cigarette and let the smoke fill her lungs.  Without saying anything, she grabbed Matt and started crying on his shoulder.

  "I didn't want this to happen," she wailed.  "It just got out of hand."

  As Matt was comforting her, Morgan heard her mother calling her from inside.  Running in, she saw her mother holding the phone out to her.

  "It's Jeff."  The voice on the phone said.  Morgan could hear the anger, fatigue and anguish in his voice.  "I had to get away."

  "Why?"

  "There's a few things I need to get straight in my head.  It's going to take time."

  "Are we still good?"  Morgan was scared about what he was going to say next.

  "I don't know yet.  Look, I'll be back, and we'll talk about it then."

  "I love you," Morgan whispered into the receiver, but Jeff had already hung up.

  Replacing the receiver, Morgan was filled with dread.  What would happen with her and Jeff?  Would Jeff accept Jonathan as his son?  She was petrified by the possible answers to her questions.


End file.
